


The Relativity of Time

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, M/M, Magic, Magic Bondage, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, Steter Week 2020, Werewolf Sex, image prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: "Bet I can get you to beg before this hourglass runs out."Who was Peter to say no to that?For Day 2 of Steter Week image prompts
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	The Relativity of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote real smut! :D

Peter moaned as another grain of sand slowly floated to the bottom of the hourglass. It moved slowly, impossibly slowly. So tortuously slowly.

“Are you not having fun, dear?” Stiles asked, as he lightly trailed his fingers down Peter’s chest. A high whine escaped Peter as the fingers continued down until they were a barely-there touch against his dick. The light trail of touch held his focus until a sharp twist of his nipple had him arching desperately off the bed.

Stiles crawled over him and licked at his other nipple, grazing it with his teeth. Peter’s hands flexed, he wasn’t sure when his claws had come out but he couldn’t put them away if he wanted to. He tried, dragging his attention to it and Stiles bit down on his nipple for his efforts. He moaned and bucked and wished for something to dig his claws into. He thrashed desperately, unable to anchor himself, until Stiles backed off with a tutting noise.

“Come on Peter,” he said, mock gentle at he trailed his hand down Peter’s arm, entwining their fingers for a moment. “You know how much I love watching you lose control. Why would you try to take that from me?”

“Stiles,” Peter moaned desperately as Stiles started mouthing at his throat. Stiles hummed and Peter could feel him smirking against his skin.

“All you have to do is ask.”

Another grain of sand slowly drifted towards the bottom of the hourglass.

Peter grit his teeth, forcibly biting back his surrender. Stiles simple hummed again and, when Peter risked a glance at him, his grin could make the devil shudder. He met Peter’s eyes and with a far too casual shrug moved his attention downwards.

Peter threw his head back, a growl rumbling through him as Stiles wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. He moved slowly at first, his hand wrapped around the base of Peter’s cock so he wouldn’t take him too deep. Peter’s automatic thrusting was restrained anyway but that didn’t stop him from trying to hold back the desperate action.

He should have known better than making that bet with Stiles. He _did_ know better. He was just a sucker for Stiles’ machinations. And he could never say no when Stiles grinned like that.

Stiles made a little noise. Called for Peter’s attention. Despite himself, the bet, and his rapidly fraying self-control, Peter looked down. Stiles was looking up, golden eyes wide as he pulled back to the tip and moved both his hands to Peter’s hips.

Oh.

God.

Stiles, still maintaining eye contact, dropped his head down. Peter’s hips shot off the mattress and he moaned when he felt his dick hit the back of Stiles’ throat. Stiles did nothing to control his thrusts, using Peter’s hips to steady himself rather than to control the werewolf. He swallowed around Peter, holding him in his throat expertly.

Peter thrust into him, hands clenching & unclenching, desperate as he was to bury them in Stiles’ hair. He was so close…

Stiles pulled back suddenly with one of Peter’s upward thrusts. Peter snarled, lunging forward before he could stop himself. He didn’t get anywhere, the ropes holding him in place pulled taunt but not giving an inch. Stiles looked down at him with a smirk as he wiped a dribble of pre-cum from his lip with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth.

“I almost forget,” he said brightly. “I’ve got another surprise for you.”

Oh God.

“Stiles,” Peter said, hesitate and desperate, cautious but so eager to see what Stiles had instore. Stiles just grinned, leaning back down. This time he did pin Peter’s hips in place as he kissed down the side of Peter’s dick to the base where he purposefully licked a ring around it. Peter felt a tingle follow were Stiles’ tongue touched him. When he joined back to the start he pressed another kiss to the spot.

Peter jolted off the bed at the shock of pleasure that went through him, a spurt of pre-cum dripping from him before the feeling resolves into a familiar, horrifying, tightness. Stiles’ makes the little thoughtful sound for when he’s just thought of or completed and experiment. Combined with his eager/excited grin and bright eyes it was one of his most attractive noises not directly related to sex.

“I modified a spell,” he said brightly, then glanced towards the hour glass, the single grain of sand floating downwards. “Another one.”

“A cock ring?” Peter asked, unable to keep the strain from his voice.

“Well, I could hardly keep an eye on you,” Stiles said, reaching over to pick up a skin-safe and water proof marker. He put it to his wrist, drawing on a ruin Peter was in no position to understand even if he could see it. “I’m about to be occupied.”

Peter open his mouth to ask but Stiles was already back in motion, lube in hand. He straddled Peter’s legs, pressing their dicks together though he seemed far more interested in reaching around behind himself.

Peter snarled Stiles’ name as he recognised the expression Stiles made when he was penetrated. Stiles ignored him, focused on fingering himself open like Peter wasn’t even there, like the sight and smell of Stiles pleasuring himself wasn’t enough to drive Peter to the edge even without the way their dicks occasionally pressed together.

It went on for a while, Stiles working his way up to more fingers while Peter growled and whined, straining pointlessly against the ropes and swallowing his pleas. Then Stiles pressed against his prostate, letting out a cry of pleasure and falling forward onto Peter’s chest. He nuzzled for a moment and Peter rutted uselessly against him.

With a pleased sigh Stiles’ slid his free hand between them. He was obviously aiming for his own dick but after a tiny pause he wrapped his hand around both of them and started jerking, his head pressed against Peter’s chest to give him the leverage he needed. He came quickly, suddenly throwing his head back and allowing his release to spill all the way up Peter’s chest. It was glorious, watching him fall apart, and absolutely torturous to not have a hand in it.

Peter fruitlessly tried to chase the friction as Stiles eased off but at least, he thought, at least he’d get a small reprieve while Stiles recovered.

Then he noticed. Stiles was flushed and breathing hand, the scent of release and satisfaction thick around him. Yet, before Peter’s eyes, his dick was filling again. Stiles to a brief moment to catch his breath then looked towards Peter, followed his gaze down, and grinned.

“Stamina,” he said, flashing the rune on his wrist. “Didn’t want to cut our time short.”

Then Stiles lined them up and dropped down onto Peter’s dick without any further warning.

Peter howled.

The invisible ring around him kept him from cumming but it did nothing to stop him from the build-up. The smell of Stiles’ pleasure was suffocating the room, Peter was buried in his heat and he could feel his wolf thrashing and desperate, eyes flashing, fangs bared as Stiles chased his second orgasm. Stiles clenched around him and Peter felt his dick pulse before the ring tightened, blocking his release as Stiles spilled all over him. Again.

Peter wanted to touch him, wanted to milk him through his orgasm and see how many he could draw out with the stamina rune in play. Even with it Stiles was flushed and panting from the consecutive orgasms. His cock started to swell again as he ground down on Peter. He leant forward, hands positioned so he could tweak Peter’s nipples as he started rocking in place.

“Slow, this time,” he said, seemingly more to himself. It was maybe a minute before he was starting to pick up the pace again, the rune on his wrist warm against Peter’s chest. It seemed harder for him to make himself go slow with his body raring to go and maybe that rune was a little more than just stamina.

God he wanted to see how far could push Stiles with it.

Speed picking up again Stiles reached up a hand to tweak his own nipple at the same time as Peter’s. He cum with a shuddering moan and his hole fluttered around Peter whose dick pulsed uselessly.

He snapped.

“Please, Stiles, please,” he said desperately, so much animal at the forefront of his mind he could barely find the words never mind filter them. “Please. Your so beautiful. Please let me fuck you properly. Wanna make you feel good. Wanna make you feel so good. Please, please, please, please, please.”

The ropes went slack. Peter lunged forward. Stiles made a small startled noise but nothing that implied they should stop. Good, because Peter was well beyond rational. He rolled them over, pinning Stiles to the bed and realigning them. He slammed back in without preamble, and latched onto Stiles’ neck, sucking a dark bruise on it.

Stiles’ moans rang in his ears, over the continuous sound of his own rumbling growl. He reached between them to wrap his hand around Stiles’ dick, his other hand lightly trailing claws down his chest, pulling pleasure from Stiles in every way he knew how. Stiles’ voice was high and tight when he shouted Peter’s name, his forth orgasm hitting hard.

Peter didn’t slow, slamming into him hard and fast. His thoughts were a mess of need and pleasure and Stiles and pleasure Stiles and he barely had the brain function to notice how his cock pulsed without release as he mouthed his way down Stiles’ chest.

“God, fuck, Peter,” Stiles said desperately. “Peter I just need… you gotta let me…”

He didn’t need anything. Peter would give him everything. Everything he needed.

Stiles started reaching a hand up and Peter’s eyes latched onto that rune, followed by his mouth. Stiles moaned and thrashed a little as Peter sucked and continued to pound into him.

“Fuck, ok, ok,” Stiles said desperately. His free hand clawed its way down Peter’s back till it reached the base of his spine. A warm tingle went through him and the ring around him dissipated with another startling shock of pleasure.

He slammed into Stiles, his howl of release muffled as he bit down on Stiles’ wrist, just barely keeping himself from breaking skin.

He may have blacked out. Or his wolf might have taken over.

Either way, Peter came back to full awareness wrapped around Stiles, nose buried in his throat. He nuzzled into it, pulling Stiles tighter against him and enjoying the way their scents mingled together with sex and satisfaction.

“I won,” Stiles said into the quiet, voice tired and raw.

Another grain of sand slowly floated down to the bottom. The majority of sand was at the bottom, but only just.

“Hardly feels like I’ve lost,” Peter rumbled back, kissing at Stiles’ throat. “We should make bet’s on how many time I can make you come with that rune active, though.”

“God yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Week Image prompts: https://steterweek.tumblr.com/post/615954678532947968/steter-week-2020


End file.
